


His

by struggling_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, But constructive criticism is welcome, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Small feelings at the end, Smut, So please don’t destroy me, This is only my second time doing this, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_writer/pseuds/struggling_writer
Summary: Loki fears breaking you when it comes to the bedroom, but sometimes a girl has needs





	His

Loki was always careful. He always caressed you softly, making sure that you got your pleasure before seeing to his own needs. He treated you like a princess, a queen even. Intimacy with Loki was always nice. It was comfortable, predictable, and you knew that you would always be treated like a Lady. Loki told you it was he was afraid of hurting you, that your fragile Midgardian body wouldn’t be able to handle it if he let himself go. And you appreciated the sentiment, but goddamnit sometimes you wanted something other than making love. Sometimes you wanted to be fucked.

So when you and Loki retired to his chambers on one of your trips to Asgard, you had a plan. You followed Loki through his sitting room and into his bedroom, picking up the skimpy nightgown that you had asked the maids to leave out for you and slipping into the bathroom to change. When you came back out, you saw that Loki had also changed into his pajamas - a tunic and pair of loose fitting pants - and was reading on the bed. “Loki? Can you come here a moment?” He looked up from his book and you could tell his breath hitched for just a moment at the sight of you before he marked his place and complied to your wishes.

You immediately wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss against his lips. You started lightly, not wanting to rush it, and slowly sank into the kiss. Loki’s hands rested briefly on your hips before rising up and tangling themselves in your hair. When you eventually had to pull away, you raised your arms above your head in an invitation for Loki to take your nightgown off. He obliged happily, revealing that you were wearing nothing underneath. His pupils visibly dilated and he took your hands, leading you to the bed and sitting you down.

Loki removed his shirt before leaning down and recapturing your lips in a more heated kiss. But you could tell he was starting to hold back. Loki’s hands went to his waistband and yours immediately followed, glancing up for permission before pulling down his pants and underwear all at once. Loki started then like he usually did. Running his hands up and down your arms before cupping your face with one hand and starting to ever so gently lay you back on the bed. This is where you decided to deviate from routine.

You pushed against Loki and he leaned back, concern written across his face. “Is everything alright, darling?”

“Oh, yes,” you reassured him. “Everything is perfectly fine, it’s just…” You reached out with one hand and started carefully touching Loki, teasing him, trailing your fingers in lazy circles around the base of his cock. His hips bucked forward once before he regained control over himself. “It’s just that you always treat me so well. You’re always so careful not to break me, but,” you removed your hand and slipped off the bed onto your knees. “Sometimes I want to be broken.” With that you took the head of Loki’s cock into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the head a few times, applying just the lightest amount of suction.

Loki stiffened and you hummed, taking him deeper into your mouth and hollowing out your cheeks. Loki let out a groan and fell so that he had to brace his hands on the bed behind you. But he was still holding back. You took one of his hands in your, guiding it into your hair as you started to show him how to control the movements of your head. When he still hesitated, you released him, frowning. “I want you to fuck my face. And then I want you to fuck me however you want until I cannot walk tomorrow, I want you to mark me until everyone knows that I’m your. We’re in Asgard. Show me your Asgardian strength.”

The last of Loki’s willpower was quickly diminishing. “You want this?” You nodded. “And you’ll tell me immediately if you want to stop or if I’m hurting you?” You nodded again, placing a small kiss on his tip to prove your point. Something snapped within Loki and before you knew it, his hand was tangled in your hair and he had thrust himself completely into your mouth. “Suck,” he instructed. You quickly complied as Loki continued to pump in and out, and you felt yourself growing wet at this new side of Loki.

You felt his cock twitch a few times and you opened your throat, greedily swallowing everything Loki gave you. You released Loki with a slight ‘pop’ and kissed your way back up his body, latching your mouth onto the spot where his neck met his shoulder and sucked until a bruise formed. He eventually lost his patience and covered your mouth with his own, guiding you to lay back on the bed and slipping two fingers into your sex. You gasped, arching your back, and Loki took that as an invitation to latch his mouth onto one of your nipples.

He nipped and sucked, leaving a plethora of bruises all over your breast before moving to give the other the same lavish attention. All the while, his fingers were touching you in all the right places, and you could feel as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. But right before you could release, Loki pulled away completely. You whined at the loss of contact, and Loki chuckled. “You’re still okay?”

“Loki,” you growled. “I swear to God if you don’t fuck me right now I will march through these halls ass-naked and find Thor to finish the job.” That got the smile off of Loki’s face. If there was one thing Loki didn’t want to do, it was share you. He snarled at the thought of others, especially his brother, seeing you, _touching_ _you_. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any more passionate, a new fire flared up in Loki’s eyes and he attacked your jaw and neck with new vigor.

 

“Mine,” he growled between kisses and bites, making you writhe in pleasure. “Mine,” he hissed as he checked to see if you were ready. “Mine,” he moaned as he sheathed himself within you in one swift motion. “Mine, mine, mine,” he punctuated each word with a thrust, using one hand to support himself while the other pinched and rubbed feverishly at your clit. You lifted your knees higher and the new angle allowed Loki to reach deeper, hitting the spot within you that made you scream in pleasure. You felt as the coil in your abdomen tightened once again, and you screamed as you came. Loki drove himself in to the hilt, spilling himself inside of you.

When you both finally came down from the high, Loki looked down at you, frowning at the bitemarks and bruises he had left behind. You took a hand and guided Loki’s gaze back to yours before leaning up for a kiss. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
